


a little more touch my body

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what else to tag they're just vibing, idk who pennywise is I've never heard of them, they're in their twenties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Eddie feels like he is on fire. That at any second his skin is going to melt entirely off of his body, leaving him stripped and bare right down to his bones. At the moment, he doesn’t think he would mind if that happened. Not with the way Richie’s body is pressing him into their bedroom door, his wandering hands leaving tingling flames against Eddie’s skin. His strong fingertips press into Eddie’s flesh like they’re typing out a dirty message and using his body as the blank canvas."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121
Collections: Anonymous





	a little more touch my body

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "into you" by Ariana Grande because why not!

Eddie feels like he is on fire. That at any second his skin is going to melt entirely off of his body, leaving him stripped and bare right down to his bones. At the moment, he doesn’t think he would mind if that happened. Not with the way Richie’s body is pressing him into their bedroom door, his wandering hands leaving tingling flames against Eddie’s skin. His strong fingertips press into Eddie’s flesh like they’re typing out a dirty message and using his body as the blank canvas. 

Richie presses hot open-mouth kisses into Eddie’s collarbone, working his way up his neck. His hand is gripping Eddie’s jaw so that his head is slightly tilted upwards, giving Richie access to his flushing throat. He stops to bite into the flesh, his tongue quickly circling against the spot he left full of little teeth indents. Without warning, Richie attacks the sweet spot behind Eddie’s ear, using his lips and tongue and teeth to make Eddie whimper. Eddie feels his knees go weak; feels as though if Richie uses his mouth any more like  _ that _ he’s gonna drop down onto the floor and sink straight into the earth, right into his grave. It gives him an idea.

Eddie uses the last few remaining braincells he has to gather the strength to push Richie back from him a little bit. He sees the flicker of concern on Richie’s face, but before he gives Richie a chance to panic, he uses Richie’s confusion as an opportunity to switch their position and press  _ Richie _ into the door.

Eddie sinks down onto his knees in front of him.

“ _ Oh _ , Eds,” Richie whines, the desperation as clear as the goddamn water in the Bahamas in his whispered voice. Eddie grabs for his belt, undoing the buckle and letting it hang open. He works his shaking fingers against the zipper of Richie’s pants, pops the button as he goes. 

Eddie chances a glance up and makes eye contact with him. The desperation from Richie’s voice shows on his face, with the way his mouth is slightly parted, eyes wide and watchful of Eddie’s every move. Eddie loves when Richie looks at him like that. Like Eddie has all the power in the world. And maybe he does, when he has Richie like this. 

Tugging on his pants, Eddie pulls down Richie’s boxers in one quick movement too, leaving him hard and leaking right in front of Eddie’s face. Eddie feels his mouth start to water, the corners of his mouth curling up at the sight. Richie makes him feel like a rabid dog sometimes, starving and craving for something in his mouth. 

As he peppers little kisses into Richie’s thighs, he trails his fingertips against his hips, thriving off of the way Richie is becoming restless under him. Like he’ll fall apart any second if Eddie doesn’t  _ do _ something already. He takes mercy on him and grips the base of Richie’s long cock in his hand. The sigh he receives in return is enough to make angels cry, Eddie thinks, the sound so heavenly and soft, with the breath flowing from lips as red and bitten as Richie’s. 

“Eddie my love, I’m going to  _ die _ if you don’t put my dick in your mouth soon,” Richie pleads, a gentle but heavy hand landing in Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie feels his eyes roll and he huffs a breath. “Don’t be so dramatic.”

Whatever Richie was going to say is cut off when Eddie finally licks a line up the shaft of Richie’s cock, the salty taste of precum already pooling on his tongue from where it slid down his dick. The moan he receives fuels him further, rubbing the head of Richie’s cock against his lips, wetting them with the little bead of precum that drips from it again. 

When Eddie looks up again, Richie is staring down at him with awestruck eyes. Richie brings his other hand down, his thumb finding its way to Eddie’s lips. He circles his thumb against them and then slips it into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie hums as he sucks against it, his cheeks hallowed and tongue lapping at Richie’s thumb like it's the most delicious treat in the world. It kind of is. Eddie loves Richie’s fingers. Would  _ die _ for Richie’s fingers.

Pulling his finger out of Eddie’s mouth, Richie’s hand joins the other he has in Eddie’s hair. With a quirk of his brow, he asks Eddie a question with his eyes. _ Can I fuck your face? _

Eddie can’t help the smirk that brings, nodding his head once to tell Richie yes. He hears the sigh of relief Richie lets out and braces his hands against Richie’s thighs, gripping the soft skin with his fingers.

Richie guides Eddie’s head down, and Eddie swirls his tongue around the head of Richie’s cock when it nudges its way into his mouth. He flicks his eyes up to Richie’s face, watching the serious concentration flash across his features. It almost makes Eddie laugh, how concentrated Richie is on guiding his dick into Eddie’s warm mouth like if he messes up it’ll be the end of the world. The laugh dies in his throat when more of Richie’s dick enters his mouth, and he starts sucking around it. 

“Eddie baby,” Richie, although he’d probably deny it later, purrs. He closes his eyes and thumps his head back against the door, his grip tightening in Eddie’s hair.

Eddie moans around the cock in his mouth, sinking down slowly and hallowing his cheeks. He begins swirling his tongue around the shaft, opening his throat as Richie starts thrusting his hips forward a little bit, hesitation obvious. Eddie mocks Richie’s brow raise from earlier, and pulls off his cock with a wet  _ pop _ !

“Is that all you’ve got, hot stuff?” His tone is teasing, but it delivers his encouraging point to Richie to pick up the pace. 

Richie huffs a laugh, and forces Eddie’s head back down so he can enter his mouth again. “You fucking gremlin. You asked for it.” The evil glint in his eye shoots straight down to Eddie’s own aching and neglected cock straining against his pants. He whimpers and brings a hand down from Richie’s thigh to palm at himself, relieving some of the pressure but barely. 

The fire burning him from inside out earlier is back with a vengeance, and he feels his skin prickling with the heat of his flush. Richie’s cock slams into the back of his throat without warning, causing him to gag and tears to fill his eyes. God, he loves it.

Opening his throat so he can swallow around Richie, Eddie squeezes his eyes shut and lets Richie take over while Eddie focuses on the task at hand and the task  _ under _ his hand, as he continues to work over himself.

“God, Eds, your fucking  _ mouth _ , love it so much,” Richie’s voice brings him back down to earth and to the present, his ears tuning into the soft sounds of Richie’s whine and the wet clicking of his throat as he swallows around Richie just the way he likes. “So good for me baby, letting me use you like this.”

Eddie moans loudly around Richie’s cock as he takes it, as he lets Richie relentlessly thrust into his soft mouth, the roll of his eyes back into his head not hiding how much he’s enjoying letting Richie use him to get off. 

“I’m so close, Eds, gonna come all over your face if you’ll let me.”

Unable to speak, Eddie hums loudly and nods, letting Richie know that yes, he  _ can _ come all over his face,  _ please _ come on his face. Which, what’s  _ that _ about? Usually Eddie doesn’t like the mess it makes or the way it feels, but right now he could  _ not _ care less if he tried and he is  _ gagging _ for it. Literally.

Richie’s rhythm starts faltering, his breath coming out in heavy pants above Eddie as his hips sloppily press into Eddie’s face. In a rapid moment, he’s pulling out of Eddie’s mouth and quickly speeding his hand up along himself as he jacks off. Eddie takes the hint and opens his mouth, his head tilted back as Richie’s warm come paints his face and lands on his tongue.

The groan that comes deep from Richie’s chest sends Eddie following close behind, his hand having made its way inside his pants. 

Richie moves away from Eddie after they take a moment to catch their breath.

“Holy fuck. Thank you,” Richie pants, already having grabbed a wipe from their bedside table to gently wipe down Eddie’s face. Eddie snorts a laugh at that and rises to his feet, preparing to head into the bathroom when Richie stops him.

“Wait dude, don’t you want me to help you out?” Richie questions before glancing down at the spot where Eddie creamed his pants like a goddamn highschooler. Understanding overcomes his features and he lets out a guffaw. Eddie feels a blush creep onto his cheeks again.

“Shut the fuck up, just shut up Richie. Don’t even start or I won’t let you do that again,” Eddie grumbles, already changing into new underwear and a pair of Richie’s sweatpants. 

“I don’t know Eds, I think you creaming your pants might say otherwise,” Richie cackles, shedding his dirty clothes too and hopping into their bed. 

“Dude, what’d I say!” Eddie complains. His pretend annoyance can only last so long around Richie though, and he bounces onto the bed next to him. “Shut up and hold me, dipshit.”

“Whatever you say, babycakes,” Richie murmurs, the smirk noticeable in his voice. His smugness falls from him when he pulls Eddie into his chest though, tucking his chin over the top of his head. Eddie melts in his arms the way soft butter melts when you slice a hot knife through it. Richie makes him feel like that a lot, like he could fall apart and melt into a gooey mess at any minute. But Richie could put him back together too, if he needed to. 

“Dumbass. I love you,” Eddie whispers, pressing a soft kiss against Richie’s chest as any and all fight drains out of his body, exhausted from their day and the sex. They’ve been doing this for a while now, and although they’re still in their twenties and have a whole life ahead of them together, Eddie feels a pang in his chest at the thought of it all ending one day, when they get too old and wrinkly to continue their antics. He feels Richie smile against his hair, as if he can read Eddie’s thoughts. 

The reply comes a moment later, after Eddie is convinced Richie has fallen asleep. Even if it is something Eddie hears all the time, has heard everyday for the last ten years they’ve been together, it makes his heart sing in his chest like a nightingale singing at dawn.

“I love you too, Eds.” 


End file.
